


Adrenaline Rush

by Batsutousai



Series: Tumblr Prompts [40]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't believe I let you talk me into this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenaline Rush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hangebokhan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hangebokhan).



> **Disclaim Her:** I own neither the characters of _Doctor Who_ , nor of Harry Potter. Both worlds belong to their respective creators/controlling entities and I am only borrowing them for my own amusement. No money is being made off of this piece of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  **A/N:** In a response to [this post](http://batsutousai.tumblr.com/post/116592421261/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you), Hangebokhan requested " 25, Doctor/Harry" ("I can’t believe you talked me into this.")
> 
> This can be considered part of my HP/DW series, though I didn't make a point of deciding which Doctor was involved, or when in the timeline it would have happened, other than it'd have to be either the 10th or 11th Doctors, as he didn't go travelling with 9 again after they slept together. (Shame, I know. :P) So, hey, pick your favourite, yeah?

" 'It's a sheer adrenaline rush', you said–"

"Well, it is!" 

"–'It's just going to be a quick stop-over'–"

"Yes, well–"

"–'You're going to love it, Harry, I just know you'–"

"Are you going to pick at me–?"

" _Yes_!" Harry snapped, waving around them at the roller coaster car they were trapped in, at the top of the greatest drop that he'd ever seen. The Doctor had sworn it was the tallest coaster in all of time and space, and it had never once broken. 

The Doctor sighed and gingerly shifted in his seat, one hand dugging ineffectively at the harness that was holding them both fast. "How was I supposed to know wizarding magic would freeze the mechanics?" 

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Harry complained, closing his eyes and gingerly rubbing at the bridge of his nose. "This always happens." 

"I'm sorry?" 

Harry peeked over at the forlorn man next to him and couldn't resist a snort. "Merlin, look at the pair of us. Give me a kiss, you ridiculous–"

The Doctor flashed him a grin, one that said he'd just been waiting for Harry to give in to his charm – as inevitable as something going tits-up whenever they left the TARDIS – and stretched around the harness to kiss Harry. 

The motion jostled their precarious position, and their car fell down the drop while they had their mouths pressed together, both grinning for all they were worth.

.


End file.
